The Hike
by Mrsonicfan17
Summary: Yup This is Part 1/3
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about a Perfectly Horrid Hike with Me Horrid Henry Rita Princess Bubblegum & Perfect Peter ^^ Enjoy the story.

1 Day Christian and Henry was at home watching Gross Class Zero "This is the best cartoon ive Ever seen henry!" said Christian. "I know right i love gross class zero haha where gross sick and so are you!" said Henry "GROOOOOOOSS!'" Yelled Christian & Henry as they Hi fived. and Then Rita came in. "Hey what are you guys watching?" asked Rita "Oh me and Henry are watching Gross Class Zero Its the best show ever made!" said Christian "ooooooh...CAN I WATCH IT WITH YOU?!" asked Rita with Glowing eyes. "Well unfortunately Gross class zero is Kinda a BOYS Only show from ages 11-13 so sorry Rita" said Christian. "OH Thats okay im just upstairs Playing Fairy's with peter!" said Rita. "WHAT No! not the worm!" yelled Henry. Then henry sat down looking angry and moaned. And then Princess Bubblegum came in to tell the Great News. "Alright guys i have the Greatest new's" yelled Princess Bubblegum. "WHAT IS IT WHAT IS IT WHAT IS IT!?" yelled Christian, Henry & Rita with Glowing Eyes. then Peter came downstairs Looking Happy. "uuu Goody! i love Great news!" said Peter happliy. "Today we are...GOING FOR A HIKE!" yelled Princess Bubblegum happliy. then Everyone cheer'd execpt Christian and Henry as they gasps. "A Hike!? No!" Yelled Henry. "UUUU a walks a lovely idea!" said Rita with Glowing eyes."I'll get packed up!" yelled Peter as he ran upstairs. "Me too!" yelled Rita as she ran upstairs with peter. "Oh no i hate Hike's!" said Christian angrily. "I know right hike's a boring!" said Henry. Later they all got ready but Christian gasps. "the car...Whats the car for The parks just down the Road." said Christian. "We are going for a Proper hike in The Country side." said Princess Bubblegum. "The Country Side!?" yelled Christian and Henry as they both Gasps. "NO We can be chased by Chickens Man-Eating Chickens!" said Henry. "Yeah cant he just go around the Block?" asked Christian. "N-O Spell's no you two Now come and get in the Car!" yelled Princess Bubblegum. As Christian and Henry both sighed. "Well im telling you you'll be sorry." said Christian. "IN NOW!" yelled Princess Bubblegum. "NO Me and Henry live in This city!" yelled Christian. "Yeah! we are NOT going!" said Henry. "Come Back Here!" yelled Princess Bubblegum as She Walked to Christian and Henry and Pushed them into the car. "Now do your seatbelts up and try to Behave!" said Princess Bubblegum.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile they Finally Arrived. "UUU Goody we are here!" said Rita joyfully. They all went out of the Car execpt Christian & Henry. "Alright Guys lets go!" said Princess Bubblegum as Christian Locked the Door in the Car. "You can make us!" said Christian. "Fine but if you change your minds Let me know!" said Princess Bubblegum as She took 20 P off's. "Oh great we are gonna miss the New episode of Gross Class Zero for This!?" yelled Henry. Later they Started walking in the Peaceful woods as Peter & Rita hummed frere shaka But Christian & Henry werent having a good Time. Then Peter searched for Nophatch as he Brought out his Bonocular's. "Looks guys a Nophatch there really rare!" yelled Peter as the Nophatch Flew away. "Awww you Missed it." said Peter. "Hmph Will Live!" yelled Henry as he Snatched peter's Bonocular's out of his hands. "PRINCESS Henry took my Bonoculars!" yelled Peter sadly. "Guys give them back!" yelled Princess Bubblegum. But henry looked around but He noticed a mud on the ground. "Eww! haha!" yelled Henry as he diped the Bonoculars in the Mud and gave it to Peter. "oh...ooh its gone all dark." said Peter as he Noticed the mud on his Bonoculars. "EWWWWW!" yelled Peter as Christian and Henry Laughed. Then Princess Bubblegum Sniffed. "Smell that Fresh air." she said Calmly as Christian and Henry Sniff's. "All we can smell is Monure. couldnt you wait Peter!" said Christian Meanly. "Princess! Christian called me Smelly!" yelle Peter sadly. "Dont be Horrid Christian." said Princess Bubblegum as she Sighed. But Christian had an Idea. "I KNOW! Why dont we help find something for Peter and Rita's Nature Project?" He asked to Henry. "Right!" said Henry. Later They brung Peter & Rita to the Wasps Nest. "But thats a wasps nest they sting you dont they?" asked Rita. "uhhh not if you sing to them no one else will have one. You'll get top marks easy." said Henry. then Peter and rita climbed up the Tree singing frere shaka to the Wasps nest. "Sing guys sing!" Shouted Christian. Suddenly Princess Bubblegum Ran over to the wasps nest Telling Peter & Rta to come away from the Wasps Nest. "Guys come away from the Wasps nest! she shouted to them. "Its ok princess we are singing to them Henry said they wont sting!" shouted Rita. "Rita Stop! of course they'll sting you two come down now!" yelled Princess Bubblegum as Peter and Rita Got off the tree. "How Could you be so horrid you two!?" she yelled to Christian and Henry. "Well we helped them find something for there nature project so we did!" said Christian. "SOMETHING SAFE!" yelled Princess Bubblegum. "Well they should have been Spesific." said Henry as Princess Bubblegum, Peter and Rita Walked. But then. "YURREKA THATS IT!" Shouted Christian and Henry. "The sooner we get to the Stupid lake. The sooner We get to go home to watch the New Episode of GCZ!" Said Henry as they both ran to Princess Bubblegum, Rita and Peter. "Lets run! isent this Fun!?" Yelled Christian. "Ha Thats the spirit Guys!"said Princess Bubblegum. Then they both ran to princess bubblegum and Henry grabbed her hand and lended her in the mud. "Come on Slowpoke's. LAST ONE TO THE LAKE IS RUBBISH!" He yelled to Peter & Rita.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile Christian & Henry went up the fence and see's The lake. "There it is i see it i see the lake!" Yelled Christian. "There's a Shortcut come on!" Yelled Henry. "Huh. i knew they did try our Hike." said Rita. Then they all Singed Frere Shaka as they walked All the way to the lake. "Will they slow down? i knew they would!" said Christian. They kept singing and walking. "We are gonna miss the new episode how are we gonna get them to Hurry up!?" Asked Henry as they walked pass a Bull. Then They see one. "Oh right!" said Christian as he Pulled the lead out of the fence to Free the bull. Then they ran all the way to the Gate. Then the bull Looked angry and got out of the Cage. Then Princess Bubblegum, Rita and Peter Noticed the Angry Bull. "Thats not a cow is it peter?" asked Rita. "No thats a bull alright!" said Peter as Bull Growled at Them. Then they all Screamed and Ran all the way to Christian and Henry. "Come on Faster Faster!" yelled Henry as Peter and Princess Bubblegum Went Over the Fence. "Hurry Rita Hurry!" shouted Christian as Rita ran up to him and grabbed him and Peter's Bonoculars went Flying. "MY BONOCULARS!" he screamed as Christian Jumped and Grabbed them. Then they all calmed down. "That was Great and the lake's Right down there!" yelled Christian. "We should have taken This shortcut. Fence's are there for a Reason!" said Princess Bubblegum. "We told you the Country side was Dangerous!" said Henry as The Bull Growled at him. "Nah nah ne nah naah!" Yelled Henry & Christian. "Guys Stop it you're making him Angry!" yelled Princess Bubblegum. "So what he's in there!" said Henry as the Bull growled in anger and Pounded the Fence. Then Christian & Henry Fell off on Princess Bubblegum. "Sorry!" said Christian. "We gotta get out of here!" yelled Peter. "This Way!" Yelled Henry as he pointed to the Lake. Then the bull was Really Ticked off he Pounded on the Fence again THEN Christian & Henry ran away from him. They All Screamed and Ran To the Lake then they all Fell in the lake. Then the Bull gave up and Drop'd the bonoculars in the lake. "We are at the lake! can we go home now?" asked Christian as he Sneezed. Meanwhile They went Home and they all got a cold. Christian & Henry Kept Sneezing. "Wow thats a nasty chill you two! you stay there quietly and rest." said Princess Bubbelgum in her Raspy Voice. "Yes Princess." said Henry. "Maybe next we will just go to the Park." said Princess Bubblegum as she Sneeze and left the Living room. "You two Ruined my Bonoculars!" said Peter sadly. "Yeah and you Ruined my dress!" said Rita Sadly. "Well Next Time Worm put them in your Bag!" yelled Henry. "Yeah and next time rita Wear better cloth's" said Christian. "And we still havent got anything for are Nature project." said Peter as Henry look the his Willies and took out a frog. "What about this?" asked Henry as Peter and Rita Both Screamed. "AHH GET IT OFF AHH AHH AHHHHH!" Screamed Rita. "And here's some fresh pond water to keep him in!" yelled Henry as he Poured the pond water on Peter & Rita and they both Cried and Ran off. Meanwhile The New Episode of Gross Class Zero Finally came on. "YAAAY GROSS CLASS ZERO!" yelled Christian & Henry as they Cheer'd

THE END


End file.
